Lost Sides
by Avarice Falcon
Summary: Sequel (um sort of) to Fight or Flight, however it's fine if you read this one and not the previous story. After Beast Boy steals a book from Raven and it mysteriously disappears, some strangers that look a lot like Raven and her personalities show up.
1. Little Black Book

**Lost Sides**

_**By Avarice Falcon**_

Disclaimer: Okay, once again, I do not own Teen Titans. Blah blah blah. So there you go, a disclaimer. How I hate these things...

Raven A. Star: Heheh, I'm doing my best to keep it amusing. Thank you for being my first reviewer.

Cloud Strife Omega: Glad you think it's cool. : D

Rebekah: It would be considered an update wouldn't it? Hm. Well thankies!

Author's Notes: So here we go, staring to get into the set plot with little difficulties. Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT**: Anyone who can e-mail me and tell me about Raven's personalities like the color, mood they represent I would be VERY appreciative!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Movie and a Battle**

"Why does that man wear that crown, Robin?" Starfire asked Robin while tilting her head staring at the large flat screen as they watched 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'.

"Because, Star, he's the ruler of the land." Robin explained not taking his eyes of the screen even if he found it the least bit absurd. However Cyborg and Beast Boy was leaning forward waiting for some funny part, which did happen often, to come.

"Oooh like our president?" Starfire asked blinking looking to Robin, who didn't look at her at all.

"Not really, see that's King Arthur, back then they had kings that ruled over them. Now days, some countries have people that the population elects to rule over them for a while." Robin explained, his eyes still remaining fixated at the screen.

"Ohh, I see, why didn't they have presidents back then?" Star asked looking back to the screen.

"Hah! Coconut shells!" Cyborg burst into laughter during the part with the guard about where they got the coconut shells.

"Robin?" Star then asked Robin again looking to him again blinking her green eyes.

"Yes, Starfire?" Robin asked keeping his eyes fixated on the screen in attempt not to be annoyed.

"Why do they not have horses? Did they not have horses in that time?" Star asked blinking confused after watching them trot off as if they had a horse and using coconut shells to make the clapping noise that a horse made.

"You know Star, I honestly don't know." Robin said looking to her the first time.

"'Cause it's funny Star," Cyborg replied laughing out loud again.

"How so, Cyborg?" Starfire asked Cyborg tilting her head confused.

"Because it is." Cyborg said, using Cyborg logic frowning lightly as he continued to watch the movie.

As if on cue, just when in the movie they reached the Black Knight, the Teen Titan alarm went off. A long groan came from every one as they rose to their feet. Robin looked towards Beast Boy. "What's going on with you and Raven?"

"...I kinda stole her book and it just disappeared, and she's been mad at me sense. Even worst that she usually is." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his head looking down at the floor.

Robin nodded thoughtfully, "that's strange. Raven usually doesn't act like that after you touch her items. And that book...did you just say it disappeared?" This was strange; this was really strange something didn't seem right.

"Yeah. The book blasted me to the ocean, and then I return and it was just gone." Beast Boy said looking towards Robin this time. "Why?" BB said noticing Robin's expression.

"Books don't just usually disappear, there's got to be something behind this." Robin said rubbing his chin in thought, "thanks for telling me Beast Boy."

"No problem, Robin." Beast Boy said giving him a puzzled expression.

All the way to the battle scene Robin thought of this, occasionally glancing to Raven who really hadn't even noticed. There was something up, and Raven probably knew what was. But would she tell him, or the team at that? She hadn't told anyone the reason why she had grown dark one time when she gave Dr. Light probably the worst nightmare of his life.

Lumbering down the main street, a neon green golem looking creature with a deformed face picked up a fire hydrant watching the water spurt up enjoying the sound of the people running.

A kick in the back of the neck sent the golem stumbling a little turning around opening his mouth. But a hard kick came to the jaw. The attackers red cape flickered in the wind as another kick was wound.

The golem caught this kick this time and threw the girl into a building then opened his mouth and out of his mouth he spit some acid. Quickly the girl jumped to her feet doing a flip avoiding the acid as it began to melt the surface. Another few kicks was added as the girl used her hands to turn the water that had been spurting from the broken fire hydrant to his face. The golem flew back grumbling a building.

"Time to finish you off." The girl said once again using her hands as the building crushed him and then used the water to drowned the area.

The girl heard some pattering feet as she saw the Teen Titans. She leered her eyes from beneath the red hood.

"Uh. Did someone just take our job?" Beast Boy asked staring at the fallen drowned golem.

"No, Beast Boy, someone just kicked some baddies butt without us." Cyborg replied sarcastically, looking to Robin. "What do you think of this?" After not getting a reply Cyborg waved his mechanical arm in front of Robin. "Robin..."

Robin stared at the red-capped girl, she looked a lot like Raven too much of Raven. Starfire also noticed that, "is that Raven?"

"Hello, I'm right here." Raven stepped forward, looking to the red-capped girl. Frowning deeply, even more when the red-capped girl had jumped to a building top then disappearing out of view.

"Is it just me, or was that weird?" Beast Boy said blinking.

"Yeah I hear the Twilight Zone music playing in the background." Cyborg said frowning a bit, looking to Raven. Was it? Could it be possible?

Raven watched, so it was happening. So it was.


	2. Movie and a Battle

Lost Sides

By Avarice Falcon

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I am not a Japanese personage, and I have no skill in that language. I'm merely a person writing a story based on Teen Titans.

Author's Notes: All can pat me on the back now, and give me a cookie too please. I have officially started the sequel, er, sort of sequel. I know I promised it would be more towards Aqualad and Raven fan fic. But the plans changed; instead I have a neat little plot going on. Though for all those Aqualad and Raven fans I will bring him in once I find the place. Trust me this will be worth reading. So please review, I love reviews it fuels me to keep going.

Chapter One: Little Black Book

Slipping out of his raven form, BB glanced around as he tiptoed down the pathway from the Teen Titans tower. It had to be about noon on a sunny Saturday; no baddies had showed up at their doorstep like they had before. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sound of the shore was the only sound heard now.

Once again, the green teenager glanced around before quickly slipping behind a rock where there was another glance around. A mischievous grin started to form as he pulled out a black book. Scrawled on the top of the cover of the hardbound book was some purple extreme cursive that BB couldn't understand. That was to be expected really.

Out of awe, the green teenager stared at the hardbound book for a minute, cautiously reaching out his hand touching the cover. Slowly, feeling some sweat fall down his face he opened the front cover. Nothing. Then Beast Boy turned to the front page squinting down to read the Old English font.

Unable to even really read it, it was in Latin too. Jumping, hearing a voice that sounded an awful lot like Raven's. Where was she? And what was that a giggle? BB only heard that giggle once. His thoughts ventured over to memories when Raven was having parental problems and all those personalities.

Beast Boy's thought hardly lingered a moment on that memory as he looked back down to the book. Faintly he could hear a familiar phrase that Raven said. Wait. It was coming from the book? Then suddenly Beast Boy was in the air thrown to the ocean. Spitting out some ocean water throwing a fish that had landed in his lap back to the ocean.

"Okay...That was strange..." Beast Boy stated to himself as he dragged himself to the shore, back to the rock, blinking at his discovery. The book was gone.

That night, Raven came home from the club she visited somewhat often, entering the Teen Titan Tower, hearing Robin and Cyborg argue over a video game. Well. Things were typical as they would ever be. Looking in the door, spotting Robin and Cyborg looking about ready to strangle each other. Also Beast Boy, looking quiet? That wasn't right.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked approaching from behind him.

Beast Boy jumped quite literally, turning into a cat and landing with claws out on the ceiling.

"Okay Beast Boy, what did you do now?" Raven said frowning lightly, last time he jumped like that was when he had stolen an item of hers that turned his flesh pink for a week.

Beast Boy returned to normal, while he was on the ceiling, falling down. "OW! Um...Hi Raven!" Beast Boy gave her a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What did you do Beast Boy?" Raven asked leering her eyes, not liking how he was acting.

Beast Boy gave a nervous chuckle, "oh, uh, nothing."

"Right." Raven said raising both eyebrows, turning back venturing to her room. Going to her nightstand, where she had kept a black hardbound book, wait, it wasn't there. Thinking back to how Beast Boy was acting, then growled storming out of her room.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Raven yelled to Beast Boy who shrank back looking fearful.

"Where's what?" Beast Boy asked meekly using his arms as protection.

"You borrowed my book didn't you?! So where is it?!" Raven demanded.

"...It kinda got lost." Beast Boy said fidgeting now.

"You. Lost. My. Book." Raven said shortly glaring at him.

"It lost itself, I didn't loose it, I swear."

Raven made no reply only frowned deeply walking away. Her book was lost, this wasn't a good thing, not a good thing at all.


End file.
